Hand-held remote control devices have long been used to conveniently control television sets without the user having to abandon the comfort of the couch or chair from which the user is viewing the television. Existing hand-held remote control devices, such as “universal” remote control devices, permit the programming and/or control of the user's television and set top box (STB), which may include a digital video recorder (DVR).